Toll Bridge
The Toll Bridge is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the third episode of the first season. History At Henry's urging, Mary Margaret reads the fairytale story of Snow White and Prince Charming to a comatose man in the hospital known as "John Doe". Briefly, he reacts to Mary Margaret's voice by grabbing her hand while unconscious. Later, John Doe awakens from the coma in search of someone at the Toll Bridge and collapses unconscious. In a search party, Emma, Mary Margaret and Sheriff Graham begin combing the woods for him. Henry secretly tags along and insists that John Doe is looking for Mary Margaret. Once Graham finds a hospital patient tag, they reach John Doe at the Toll Bridge. Mary Margaret rushes over to resuscitating him with mouth-to-mouth until he sputters to consciousness. John Doe thanks her for saving his life, but can't remember who he is. An ambulance takes him for recovery in the hospital. John Doe reclaims his old identity as David Nolan after his wife Kathryn reunites with him. However, he struggles with his growing feelings for Mary Margaret. She tries her best to discourage him, but soon David intends to leave Kathryn to be with her. He asks her to meet him in the evening at the Toll Bridge where she previously found him. On his way there, he is misled to Mr. Gold's pawnshop by Regina and has a memory trigger of his life with Kathryn. By the time he arrives at the Toll Bridge, Mary Margaret is already waiting for him expectedly. Regretfully, he apologizes and confirms his decision to go back to Kathryn. Heartbroken, Mary Margaret leaves in tears. After getting a text from David, Mary Margaret leaves to meet him at the Toll Bridge. He has prepared a picnic for surprise and they passionately kiss. After the breakdown of David and Kathryn's marriage when she learns of his affair with Mary Margaret, Kathryn decides to leave for Boston. Her car is found near the town border, but she is missing. In a previous deal struck between Mr. Gold and Regina, the two decide to have something tragic happen to Kathryn so Mary Margaret will be blamed for murdering her. Mr. Gold unsuspectingly kidnaps and holds Kathryn hostage, though this remains a secret from the rest of the town. Emma investigates the case, enlisting the help of the recently unemployed Ruby, who seems to have a keen sense for finding things. Earlier on, Regina purposely buries a stolen jewelry box from Mary Margaret and places a human heart with forged DNA of Kathryn's to serve as incriminating evidence. Under Emma's directions, Ruby goes to the Toll Bridge to search for clues. She finds the box, which Emma later runs fingerprint tests on the box that are a match for Mary Margaret, and the heart inside confirms it is Kathryn's. Mounting evidence of Kathryn's disappearance keeps pointing to Mary Margaret, and though Emma believes in her innocence, she must find proof. August suggests she go back to the beginning of the investigation as it might help her discover new evidence of something previously unseen. They go to the Toll Bridge to look again at the area where Ruby found the jewelry box. Emma sees a chipped piece of a shovel in the dirt, which is a match for a shovel in Regina's garage. However, Regina gets rid of the shovel before Emma can incriminate her. }} }} Trivia *An "r" has been painted on the sign, so it appears to read "Troll Bridge", referencing the Enchanted Forest location by the same name. *At both the Troll and Toll Bridge, the location is the pivotal meeting place for Prince Charming and Snow White as well as David and Mary Margaret. Appearances Category:Storybrooke Locations Category:Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations